Felix The Cat
Felix The Cat is a member of the RUC. Background Another member of the Radioactive Uber Clan, Felix the Cat is their "assassin"(except he's never assassinate anyone, the RUC only ever claims he does). He attempted to assassinate many chat users like Mike, Ambush Bug, and Soviet Steve on numerous occasions but failed miserably. According to their "lore" he was taught many assassination techniques to use for goody good or whatever blah blah blah. As soon as he pops in the chat, he usually gets banned... like all other RUC members. Due to the RUCs hiatus, he hasn't been around for a while. Stream Attacks Felix the Cat has recently attacked and fucked up the streams (not really, this was a time when we were kinda playing along with it before it got annoying). October 19th 2013? 2014? (please put years in your dates) He collaborated with the other members of the clan to ruin the streams. It wasn't issues with the ISP or anything, it was totally the clan. Assassination attempts He's made attempts on Ambush Bug and Soviet Steve. You can tell how well those went. On November 22nd, Felix once again tried to assassinate Steve... only to somehow get hit by a train and it was attributed to Ambush Bug. Garfield wasn't very happy about this, and threatened him to pay Felix's medical bills. Why is everything AB's fault anyways? Why do they keep blaming shit on him? OPERATION: HEROIC RAPE So Felix went to Texas apparently and asked around for a "Mike Nnemonic" despite the fact that Nnemonic is not even Mike's real last name. There are two stories as to what happened afterwards. Funny thing though, while Felix was keeping the RUC updated on his progress, he has stated TWICE that he's getting nowhere, but at the same time he's pinpointing Mike's location. wow much contradiction. The RUC wiki claims that Felix was ran over by AB in a moped, who also hired Irish gangs to fire on Felix. In reality, AB simply dug a ditch for Felix to fall in and drove off a moped. Turns out it was just a puddle the whole time, AB still ended up driving away in a moped though. Felix wasn't able to catch up to the moped, which is why the RUC decided to say "fuck it, we don't want people thinking lowly of our assassin's skills, so let's just say he got ran over instead and fired on by a bunch of evil Irish dudes instead of falling for an obvious trap and being slow." Also, those weren't bullet holes you saw on Felix, it's really bad acne. The RUC also put the blame on Irish people due to the conflicts and struggles of the Irish against the Royal Ulster Constabulary police force (the real life RUC, it's like a brother to our RUC). So, basically, both RUCs are biased against the Irish and demonize them and shit. the same way they demonized a bunch of keyboard warriors. Top lel. Category:Male Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Stream Character